James and Lily: Just Another Love Story
by FanGirl52
Summary: It's their 7th and last year at Hogwarts. James loves Lily and is Lily finally falling for James?
1. Chapter 1

*James's POV

Ugh 7am. Why am I awake?

"James! Breakfast!"

Seems like a good enough reason to get up. I roll over to grab my glasses off the bedside table but just end up rolling out of bed. Ow. Great now I have a headache.

"JAMES! Your toast is getting cold!"

I stand up and chuck the duvet back on the bed. Mum will tidy it up later. I am about to leave my room when I walk past a mirror. Damn I am handsome. Then I realise I'm only wearing boxer shorts. Coming to the conclusion that boxer shorts are not suitable for a family breakfast I pick some jeans and a t-shirt up off the floor and throw them on. Checking myself out in the mirror again I deem myself good enough. I trudge down the stairs tripping on the last step and landing flat on my face. I am clearly not awake yet.

"James! What is all that racket? Now come down stairs and get your breakfast!"

Standing up and brushing myself off I manage to make it to the kitchen without injuring myself further. I sit down and my Mum puts a plate of toast in front of me, digging in I barely notice the owl fly in through the window. Mum unties the letter and starts to read, her smile growing wider by the second.

"Oh James! Your head boy! Congratulations, I always knew you would. Oh, my Jamsie is all grown up!"

She starts sobbing on my shoulder (Presumably of pride!?) and I'm left in an awkward position. My right arm is stuck between her and my body and so with my left hand full of toast I attempt to pat her back. Head Boy! Whoa, Dumbledore must think highly of me to give me that title because I know for a fact that Remus would make a better head boy than me, well anyone to be fair. I mean sure I'm popular and good looking and good with people but I don't know the first thing about sticking to the rules. I in fact am only good at breaking the rules. Well I hope Dumbledore knows what he is doing.

"I'm sorry. Now that's out of my system, we're going into Diagon Alley today because you need new robes."

"Why what's wrong with the ones I have?"

"James! They're five inches too short for you."

"Fine but can Sirius come? He's probably dying to get away from his family."

"Yes! Sirius is a darling to have around the house, so sweet and helpful. His mother must be so proud."

I laugh inwardly knowing for a fact that Sirius's mother is anything but proud of him. Going back to my breakfast I look up at the other end of the table and notice Dad is missing.

"Dad still at the ministry?"

"Yes, sweetie but he promises he'll be back tomorrow to see you off." I see my mum's smile fade. Dad's been working late every day this week and only get a few hours kip before he's called back into the ministry. Some dark forces are arising or something, I'm not allowed to know even though I am of age. Sometimes he's away for days at a time and I miss him.

"James, are you done yet? We need to head out"

I clean my dishes and pull on a pair of trainers before heading to the fireplace where Mum is standing floo powder in hand.

"Nope, you're not going out till you put a jacket on."

Giving an exasperated sigh I dash upstairs and grab the closest jacket there is which happens to be a leather one. Ah well beggars can't be choosers. Running down stairs I trip on the last step again, I stand up and start muttering profanity at the step before I realise that I may live in a world of magic but this is a step and it can't do anything because it's an inanimate object. Groaning and turning away I find that Mum isn't alone in the living room anymore and standing next to her is my best friend Sirius Black.

"What's up Prongs? Heard we're going shopping! Yay…" Sirius's words are laced in sarcasm

"I know a real girls day out!" I say in the same mocking tone as his.

"Now, now boys. We're not even there yet and you're already moaning. Oh by the way I told the Lupin's that we would meet up with them somewhere is that better?"

"Oh yeah I'm jumping with joy now." Although I am still not totally on board with this impromptu shopping trip, it is made slightly better knowing that me and the rest of the rest of the Marauders will be there. Well most of them. Who knows where Peter is these days?! And on that thought I throw some Floo powder into the fire and yell "DIAGON ALLEY!"


	2. Chapter 2

*Lily's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I roll over and stare my alarm. 7am already?

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Shut up you stupid thing." I grab it and fumble for the off button. Ahhhhhh, finally, peace again. I have just closed my eyes for five seconds when…

"Lily! Mum says you need to get up. Or whatever, it's not like I care." Petunia's squeaky voice echoes off all the walls giving me a headache. I rub my temples before yelling back.

"Just coming."

10 minutes later I am showered, dressed and downstairs eating breakfast. I can't wait for today, Remus and his family are taking me to Diagon Alley because, well, my family are muggles and would probably embarrass me besides Petunia doesn't want to come anyway. Remus's parents offered and I accepted right away, my parents are fine with it because they are friends with the Lupin's as we live next door to them.

Ding Dong

That'd be the doorbell. I shoved my plate into the sink and skipped down the hall. Opening the door to the lovely, smiling Remus Lupin.

"Hi just give me a sec to get my coat and shoes on."

Running upstairs I grab a denim jacket and my favourite converse trainers and head downstairs. I made it to the last step and then tripped landing flat on my face. Ugh. I look up and realise Remus is laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny. That hurt. Stupid step." I say standing up and brushing myself off.

"Yeah. Because it was the steps fault!" He mocks. I stick my tongue out at him because I'm mature like that.

"You know keep up that attitude and you'll turn into Potter or worse Black!"

Remus scoffs. " As if. And speaking of James and Sirius I kind of said I'd meet up with them."

"That's ok. I said I'd meet up with Alice, Myer and Jen."

I had been friends with them since first year. Alice is a small shy girl with long wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She is in love with Frank Longbottom and he is in love with her but neither of them have enough courage to ask each other out. Myer too had long brown hair but hers is straight and she usually wears it up in a ponytail. She is an average student she isn't too shy nor too out-going she is just regular. Jen on the other hand is the complete opposite of both of them, she has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Some might mistake her for a dumb blonde but you'd be wrong. She has an evil tongue and doesn't know how to control it with sarcasm and wicked remarks constantly rolling off it and is constantly coming up with disgusting sexual innuendos that I try to ignore. Despite that I love them all to bits and would be lost without them.

"Oh ok." Remus says clearly disappointed

"What's wrong?"

"Well I was just hoping that maybe if you hung out with James some more you'd eventually grow to like him."

"Remus I know he's your friend but I will never like him, he's too arrogant and vain."

"I know but I just hoped that-"

Honk Honk

"Sounds like your parents are waiting."

"Ok but this conversation isn't over."

We head down the front steps of my house and I trip on the last one. Muttering profanity under my breath I brush myself off again, while Remus is trying not to laugh. I glare at him and he stops immediately.

"Oh I wasn't laughing at you. It was the steps fault! Bad step."

"Ha ha your hilarious." I say with sarcasm filling my words

"That I am." He says and I playfully punch him in the arm as we climb into the Lupin's vehicle.

The drive there is slow and boring as we live out of the city but eventually we make it and I step out onto Diagon Alley…


	3. Chapter 3

*James POV

Diagon Alley. It gets better every year. The lights, the magic, the people are all just great. Ok where to go first? A joke shop opened at the end of the road I think I'll start there.

"James, this way you need new robes. So do you Sirius, I've seen how you treat them."

"I don't know what you mean Mrs Potter." Sirius said with fake hurt

"Yes you do. You use your robes as a cloth and a handkerchief and I don't know what you do with them while playing Quidditch."

Mum leads us into the dress maker's shop and me and Sirius stand there while we get measured.

"My you two have grown."

The dress maker carry's on making polite chit chat and I start getting bored…

One hour later and me and Sirius both have fresh new robes and are checking out the sexy new brooms.

"Ahhhhhhhhh."

"Ooooooooo."

There's a whole group of us staring dreamily at the new model that just came in. I want it so bad. But I just got a new one so I refrain myself from asking. Ugh if I look any longer I'm going to convince myself to buy it. Reluctantly turning around I see a glimpse of red hair and know immediately it must be Lily and it puts a smile on my face, but then I see they guy that she's with.

"Is that Lily, and Remus?" Sirius whispers in my ear.

Fury rising inside of me I storm over. How could Remus do this to me? He knows how much I like her, correction he knows how much I love her. He's supposed to be my friend.

*Remus's POV

Me and Lily walk around Diagon Alley, occasionally going in shops to buy supplies but now we're really just wandering around and looking for our friends. Suddenly I see James, heading straight for me and he looks mad. Then he's in front of us, clearly trying to keep hold of his temper for Lily's sake.

"Hi Remus." He says through clenched teeth.

Sirius appears next to him panting.

"Jeez, you couldn't have waited up?"

"Looks like you're a bit unfit there Black." Mocks Lily.

Sirius scowls and is about to make a witty comeback when he is interrupted.

"LILY!" Someone screams from behind us.

We turn around and I see, Jen, Myer and Alice waving their hands frantically trying to get Lily's attention. Lily rushes off to go and hug them and I'm left with a fuming James.

"So, what's up?" I ask casually.

"What's up? Are you kidding me?" Ok now I'm confused. He's mad at me? What did I do?

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure I follow you."

"You and Lily!" Oh, he's jealous. Not that there was anything to be jealous of, we were just walking as friends.

"James! Calm down. We were just shopping. As friends! I live next door so I offered her a ride. That's it." I was hoping this would calm him down but it seemed to only fuel his anger. He takes a menacing step forward and raises his voice, louder but not so loud as to make a scene.

"YOU LIVED NEXT DOOR TO LILY EVANS FOR SEVENTEEN YEARS AND NEVER TOLD ME!"

I cringe inwardly, I've never seen him this mad before. Ok so I do understand his anger. I guess I probably should have told him sooner but there never seemed a good time to bring it up.

"Right, yeah, about that…" I say awkwardly, uncomfortably fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"Prongs, maybe you should calm down." Sirius says trying rein the beast.

"Yeah. I mean the important thing is that I told you now." I mentally slap myself. Wow great excuse Remus. And yes it does appear to be a great excuse because James has calmed down.

*Lily's POV

I hug each of my friends and we start chatting about our holidays. As we are talking I can't help but look over at the 'Marauders' as they call themselves. They appear to be arguing about something or more like James is yelling at Remus and Sirius is trying to calm him down. I am about to turn back to my friends when I hear my name.

"YOU LIVED NEXT DOOR TO LILY EVANS FOR SEVENTEEN YEARS AND NEVER TOLD ME!" Ugh. I roll my eyes. Just James being his stupid jealous self even though we're not together and never will be. I turn back to my friends but can't help but sneak a peek over my shoulder at them again.

James is messy and clearly has just thrown on whatever was on his floor. He's tanned and his thick black hair sticks up all over the place which makes me want to go over there and flatten it. Blue eyes dancing with mischief are the perfect match for his dark hair. Defined cheek bones and full lips complete his perfect face. My eyes move down to his arms which are muscular and toned from playing Quidditch. Even though my brain tells me not to I just have to and so I do, my eyes drift down further and through his white t-shirt I can see his very defined stomach. I count. A six pack. Then I realise I'm staring at James Potter. He may be pretty to look at but he's arrogant, big headed, a bully and his ego's so big it probably fills the street. This thought abruptly snaps me out of my daydream and then I see that he and his friends are heading this way. Fabulous…

"Hey Evans, getting a good look?"

"You wish."

"I'll gladly strip for you."

"I'm good thanks." I reply coolly, trying to sound convincing because actually I would happily watch him take his shirt off.

"I wouldn't say no." Myer interjects

"I'll strip for you Myer." Sirius says in a seductive tone sending a wink her way. Myer gives him a once over, looking at him from head to toe.

"No thanks but you two could strip for each other!?" They both go bright red but everyone else is in stitches.

We split up and for the rest of the day me and the girls wander around, occasionally looking in shops but I'm pretty broke so I don't buy much. I don't know where the Marauders are, probably causing mischief somewhere. When we finally do meet up with them Me and Remus go and find his parents and then head home. He drops me off at home and I stalk upstairs and collapse on my bed, falling asleep immediately. That night I have a strange dream…


	4. Chapter 4

*Lily's POV (Dream)

_She had a baby in her arms and for some reason she knew his name was Harry. She was scared. She was standing in a hallway with pictures of her and James everywhere. There was a yell._

_"__LILY, RUN!" Was that James? She looked down the hallway at where the voice came from. There was a flash of green as someone yelled AVADA KEDAVRA! Tears pricked at her eyes. There was footsteps coming from behind her and there was a part of her that wanted to believe it was James but she knew better. But for some reason she so badly wanted it to be James coming up the stairs to tell them everything was alright, that it's James coming up to hold her tightly and wipe the tears away, but she's not naïve, and frankly, irony had done enough to her that optimism wasn't an option anymore._

_So she ran. Just as he had told her. She ran into what she presumed was Harry's nursery and kicked a box towards the door in an attempt to build further upon her barricade, but she was panicking, and she couldn't breathe, and her heart was threatening to jump out of her chest and she clutched Harry tightly to her, kissing his head and trying not to shake._

_Time was a standstill as she stopped pacing. The footsteps had reached the landing, and she shut her eyes, and she let herself calm down, but it did nothing to relieve the tension in her chest. She put her cheek to Harry's and sobbed quietly. She carefully placed him in his crib and kneeled down next to him. She knew this was her son so she took the several minutes before her inevitable death to tell him she loved him, she would never leave him, she will always stand by him – until the end._

_"__Harry you are so loved. So loved. Harry, Mama loves you, Dada loves you. Harry be safe. Be strong."_

_The door opened and the only thing that allowed for her to separate herself from Harry was that in just a few moments - just a sacrifice later – she would be with James as she should be, and Harry would be safe – living the long life his parents gave for him and knowing that they never once left him. Not once. Not ever. If there was anything she was absolutely sure of, it was that Harry Potter would never be alone. She didn't know why she felt like this but she did and so when the hooded figure yelled she was no longer scared. But happy knowing her son was safe and she would be where she belonged._

_AVADA KEDVRA! A flash of green and the she was plunged into darkness._

_She awoke with a start but she wasn't awake. Just in another dream. She looked around and realised she was in her potions class room. There was three names on the board and the first two were crossed out and the last had a circle around it._

_James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

_Harry Potter_


	5. Chapter 5

*Lily's POV

I awoke with a start. For real this time. Tears streaming down my face and my shirt stuck to my body with sweat, I looked around to make sure everything was as it should be. Getting up and turning on the light I walked over to my en-suit bathroom. Still shaking I turned on the tap and splashed water on my face. It was just a dream, not real. Why am I so freaked out? Is it the fact that in the future I get married and have kids with James? Or was it that James loved me so much he would sacrifice himself for me? Or was it that I loved him so much I would sacrifice myself for our child? I was abruptly pulled from my thoughts when my phone rang. With my hands still shaking furiously I managed to answer.

"Hello?" I tried to make her voice sound strong like it usually was but she couldn't help it an so my voice sounded small and shaky.

"Hey Lily, are you ok?" Oh it was just Remus.

"Remus? Yeah I'm fine why?" I ask

"Well I was awake and I saw your light come on." He says awkwardly.

"Oh. It was just a dream. More of a nightmare actually."

"What about?" Should I tell him? Will he judge me? No this is Remus. You can trust him.

"Uh…um…James…" I finally confess.

"Do you want to talk about it?" No I definitely do not.

"No. But thanks for calling." And with that I hang up the phone. The conversation with Remus has calmed me slightly and so with thoughts of James and Harry swimming in my mind I fall into a fitful sleep.

*Remus's POV

Lily hangs up on me. I had my phone on speaker as James and Sirius are staying the night. James had been staring across the street at her house all night and when the light came on he made me call her.

"She had a nightmare about me? Does she hate me that much?" James looks depressed.

"Maybe you weren't the monster, maybe you were the one that saved her." Sirius says hopefully.

"It didn't sound that way. Any way I'm tired, so night." He is clearly trying to get off the topic though in his head he's probably mentally planning the next way to woo her! He's persistent that's for sure. I mean he's tried everything, he must be running out of idea's. James falls asleep immediately and it's just me and Sirius.

"We've got to do something about that." He says pointing at James.

"I don't think there is anything we can do." I looked at him sadly. Me and Sirius fell asleep soon after. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts tomorrow…

I woke bright and early, I was too excited to sleep. Kicking Sirius and James who were asleep on the floor I dragged my trunk downstairs and went and got some breakfast. Five minutes later Sirius and James appear. The my phone buzz's.

Lily: Hey, so Mum said you had James and Sirius stay over last night so your car will be full so I'm going to get a taxi. See you at Kings Cross. X

Me: Lily it's no problem, you can come if you want. X

Lily: No I'm fine honestly I'll see you there. X

Me: If you say so. X

"Moony, who are you texting?" Sirius is so nosy

"Lily. She said she's going to get a lift with Myer."

"Lily has a phone?" Wizards… I roll my eyes.

"Everyone has a phone but you two."

"Well, I'll buy a phone and the you can give me her number and I'll text her."

Just then my sister walks in. She sits down and starts eating toast all the while never looking up from her phone.

"Morning Clary."

"Oh, hey." She looks up briefly. Clary is a year younger than me and used to go to Beaboux but she's transferring to Hogwarts this year because she got expelled.

"So Clary, what did you get expelled for." Sirius asks probably trying to get some ideas.

"Oh you know, the usual…" She says vaguely.

"She blew up the History room."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It was an accident."

"Yeah sure it was. By the way Lily can't make it."

"What!" She quickly dials a number on her phone and puts in speaker phone for our sake.

"Hey Lily."

"Hey Clary"

"So how come your leaving me with my brother and his two retarded friends."

Lily laughs on the other end of the phone and James and Sirius scowl.

"Sorry, but there wouldn't be enough room. Besides my mum booked me a taxi!"

"Oooo! Posh!"

"Not really. You'll never guess who my taxi driver is!"

"Who?"

"Ok but don't tell your brother or his friends."

"Fine. Just tell me already!"

"Regulus Black, you know Sirius's hotter brother!"

"What!" Clary breaks into hysterics. "Who would give him a job?"

"I don't know but I have to go finish packing see you later." The call ends. James looks like he is about to explode.

Eventually we manage to calm James down. The we're on the road to Kings Cross. At Kings Cross we go through the barrier and arrive on the busy bustling platform of nine and three quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

*Lily's POV

Yay! I get to go to Hogwarts today! Finally, I feel like I'm going home. It's going to be nice to get away from Petunia and start doing magic again. My taxi pulls up driven by Regulus Black. Regulus is Sirius's younger/older brother, they look nearly exactly the same but Regulus is hotter. I don't know what it is, Regulus is just hotter. I would never date him though. He mixes with the wrong crowd – Deatheaters. I'm still not sure about having him drive me but it's not like I have a choice in the matter.

That morning an owl flew through the morning and scared Petunia it was hilarious but that's not the point. The owl had a letter from Dumbledore saying he was making me head girl! I can't wait! I wander who's head boy, I bet it's Remus. The morning flys by and before I know there's a taxi honking outside.

I hug and kiss my mum and dad and then yell up the stairs to say good bye to Petunia. It makes me sad that she thinks I'm a freak. I don't think Muma and Dad do but I don't know what goes on inside their heads so who knows, maybe they do think I'm a freak. Turning around and heading out of the door I take on last look back before getting in the car and driving to Kings Cross. The ride there is quite awkward, we make polite chit chat and I can't help but stare. He is so absolutely gorgeous. He's different to, in that Sirius knows he's handsome and uses it to his advantage but Regulus doesn't know how attractive he is and so he doesn't know how to use it to his benefit. He seems shy around me which is new to me and most of the guys I hang out with are pretty out-going and cocky.

"So are you excited?" He asks trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yes! Definitely, my family have been driving me nuts!"

"I know the feeling."

"I actually know your brother."

"Shame for you."

"Yeah, he is a bit annoying and his friend is constantly asking me out."

"Well, I don't blame him, I mean a beautiful girl like you, you must get tones of guys!"

I cover my face hoping he can't see me blushing. Lily pull yourself together you cannot fall for a guy like Regulus Black.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" He asks, is he trying to hint at something?

"Um, no actually, we broke up last year."

"Well maybe we could hang out sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Wait! What did I just say?

"Cool, I'll send you an owl."

"I look forward to receiving it." This is bad! So bad!

Suddenly we are pulling up into the car park.

"Thanks for the ride Regulus."

I get out and head for the station, all the while mentally arguing with myself. What am I doing, that's Regulus Black, I just agreed to go on a date with Regulus Black! But he seemed nice and friendly and he's so freaking hot and likable! Wait did I just say likable? Do I want to lick Regulus Black? YES! NO! Arg! I'll just go on one date with him and seen where it goes from there. Yeah that's what I'll do.

Having decided on what I'm going to do about Regulus, I make my way over to the barrier between nine and ten. Platform nine and three quarters here I come. I close my eyes and run as fast as I can trough the barrier. When I open my eyes again I'm on Platform nine and three quarters. My smile widens as I see all my friends come rushing towards me.

"So Clary told us that Regulus black gave you a ride here." Myer says

"Yeah. So?" They obviously think there's something going on.

"Is there anything going on there?" Alice asks I knew it.

"What! No! All he did was drive me." They all look at me in disbelief.

"So where's Jen?" I ask try to change the subject.

"Not here yet and don't change the subject. What happened?" Jeez, can I have no secrets?

"Ugh! Fine! He asked me weather we could hang out sometime and I said yes so he's going to owl me when he's free." I finally break and confess all.

"Lily!" Myer yells at me, both of their eyes are wide with shock.

"What? It's not like we're getting married!" They are seroiously over reacting and we haven't even been on the date yet.

"What about James?" James? That's their argument. Well it's a pretty bad one.

"What about James? We're not dating, we're even friends." This is true, all he does is ask me out and all I do is yell at him.

"He's still be hurt if you date his best friends brother." Hurt? Is James Potter even capable of that emotion. He has the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"Yeah and what about Remus? Your friends with him." This is true and I'm head girl and I presume he's head boy so it could be awkward.

"Ok, look, it's one date, I really think your over reacting." Which they are.

Just then James, Remus, Clary and Sirius walk over. James acting as his usual cocky self.

"Speak of the devil."

"Talking about me Evans?"

"No, we were talking about Sirius." James's face falls.

"What about me."

"Well not your exactly. We were talking about you hot younger brother."

"And how Lily's going on a date with him."

"thanks for that guys."

"What!?" James yells, and Sirius and Remus pull him away before he does something he regrets.

*Sirius's POV

We quickly pull him onto the train and into our compartment.

"What the hell dude?"

"SHE WOULD RATHER DATE THAT THAN ME? Why…?" I hate seeing him like this. Why can't he be like me. I date tones of girls but there is never any feelings, it's just easier that way. I need to calm him down. So to calm him down I change the subject.

"I see your head boy!"

"Yeah, what was Dumbledore thinking?"

"I also see that Evans is head girl!"

"What!" This cheers him up.

"I think I know exactly what Dumbledore was thinking. I think he was thinking that he wants his two favourite students to finally get together!"

"How is making us both heads going to get her to like me. It's going to get me killed."

"Yeah, maybe, but you get to live in the heads domitories!" His smile widens

"You know there are separate bedrooms right?" I feel I need to point this out because his smile is so wide I'm sure he's thinking about him and Lily sharing a bed.

"Of course I do…" He trails off, it sounded like he didn't. Then Remus whom I have forgotten was even here, speaks up.

"James if you want to impress Lily – more so than you've already done – then I would suggest not turning up late to your first heads meeting!"

"Shite!" He exclaims while rushing out the door.

"He's never going to get her." I say and I know it because James im my mate and I love him but Evans is way out of his league.

"I don't know. Eventually maybe?"

"Well, if him and Evans end up together by the end of the year, I will give you ten galleons!"

"You're on!" He says ad we shake hands. Looks like I'm going to be ten galleons richer by the end of the year!


	7. Chapter 7

*James's POV

I rush down the carriage way not wanting to disappoint my lilyflower. I'm so deep in thought about her and her hair and her smile and the way she looks when she's angry – gorgeous! That I nearly run straight past the heads compartment. I come to an abrupt halt and stare through the glass. I can see the outline of the girl of my dreams and my legs go to mush. Somewhere I manage to find enough courage to open the door and walk in. She turns around, eager to see who head boy is and as soon as she sees me her face drops and tears start to form in her eyes, like she's reliving some kind of memory.

*Lily's POV

There he is, James Potter, standing infront of me wearing a smug smile. I stare at him and then I remember the dream I had last night; him telling me to run, then the flash of green that told me he was dead, then me sacrificing myself for our child and the the chalkboard with our names crossed out on it. And I'm forced to ask some of the questions that were running through my head that night. Are we going to be married? Does he love me so much that he would sacrifice himself for me? Do I love him so much that I would sacrifice myself for our child? Are we going to die? Soon? I push the thoughts from my head but the memory is still there and tears start to form in my eyes. I blink the tears away and try to focus on the task at hand; the prefect meeting.

"So…" I say, wiping my eyes.

"The prefect meeting!" I say trying to jog his memory but his face remains blank nonetheless.

"Yeah…" Ugh, why has Dumbledore made him head boy? He knows nothing about anything! He's useless!

"We just need to discuss what we're going to say."

"Right. So what are we going to say?" I am not going to survive this year.

"Well maybe we should start by introducing ourselves?"

"Well, everyone probably already knows who I am! I mean I am James Potter." He is so vain and arrogant. I might just kill him. Breathe in. Breathe out. Calm down.

"Ok, well maybe we could get to know the prefects? Although you might know a lot of them already considering you've snogged half of the school!"

"Uh! What? That is so unfair! I have not snogged that many people and anyone I did snog it was just to make you jealous! And look how well that turned out?! You hate me! You hate me so much you had a nightmare about me!" He yells and when he's done with his rant, he slopes back into a chair. He is really hung up over me. I kind of feel sorry for him. Is there anything I can say that could make him feel better? I sit down next to him and stare at my hands.

"Listen, James, about the nightmare. WAIT! How did you know that?" I demand.

"Uh…well…about that…Remus had his phone on speaker, I was the one that forced him to call you, I was worried, your not usually up that late so I wanted to see if you were ok." He looks sheepish, like he's embaressed by what he just said, but I think it's sweet.

"Oh. Any way, the dream, your getting the wrong end of the stick. I didn't dream that you were a monster."

"Oh really?"

"Yes! I dreamt that we were living together, and we were married and we loved each other and we had a kid together."

"And this is a nightmare because…"

"Let me finish!" Ok so basically there was this hooded figure that wanted to kill us and then you died trying to save me and then I and then I sacrficed myself for out kid." I breathe out and slump back into the chair. He stares at me for a while and I try not to meet his eyes but when I do they soften with affection. Why did I tell him that? I am an idiot.

"So does this mean you love me?" Cocky bastard.

"No. It means that I can see – in dreams at least – that you have a heart."

"I'm not sure weather to take that as an insult of a compliment?"

"Take it however you want, I'm not here to dish out compliments, I'm here to discuss the prefect meeting." And so for the next hour we talk about the prefect meeting and what were going to say and we start coming up with ideas of what we want to do this year. The prefects start to dwindle in and eventually when they're all there we start the meeting.

All in all it was a success, with James only hitting on two of the girl prefects and I only had to yell at him once – when he put his arm around me and rested his hand on my shoulder – So yeah, it was okay. I walk out of the heads compartment smiling. Maybe James Potter is capable of change! Who knew?

*James's POV

The meeting went excellent, I got to my arm around Lily! It was only for a second because as soon as she realized she gave me a chinese burn. But that made it better because Lily Evans touched me! Voluntarily! Granted it ws to inflict pain but still, I am never washing my hand again. I walk out of the heads compartment with a smile on my face. I see a glimmer of hope for me and Lily.

*Sirius's POV

James walks in with a goofy smile on his face. Well he would having just spent two hours with Evans.

"It went well then?" I ask. He just smiles wider.

"James, I don't understand why your so happy. She yelled at you and gave you a chinese burn!" Remus says. I laugh, James really is an idiot.

"Yeah but don't you see?" Oh God. Here he goes…

"Lily touched me! VOLUNTARILY!" Ugh, if he doesn't shut up soon I am going to punch him. Then someone from the compartment next-door yells:

"There walls are pretty thin you know!" I think the voice belongs to Myer, one of Lily's friends. I picture her in my mind; average height, brunette, simple but pretty and I don't believe I have had the pleasure of her company yet. A mischievous grin spreads across my face. Myer I-cant-remember-your-last-name will be mine before Christmas. Mark my words.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius's POV

Soon the famous Hogwarts castle came into view and I knew I'd have to change into my robes. Normally I'm okay with this but over the summer I picked up some scars and bruises that would be quite hard to explain. Therefore, I turn my back, pull my shirt up, and quickly replace it with my school shirt and the pull my robes on over the top.

"Padfoot, I've never seen you so modest."

"What can I say? I'm turning a new leaf."

"Like you're capable of that!" I can change. I could change. And I **will** change. I'll start with Myer, she's a decent enough girl I'll treat her like a lady. Ugh, but that's going to take so much effort. Nevertheless, I can do it for her. She is pretty, smart, perfect, and going to be mine. Okay so I don't exactly know here but from what time I have spent with her she seems to be a normal, down to earth girl and I would be quite happy to get to know her better. The train comes to an abrupt halt and I presume we are here. I hop off the train and scan the crowd for Myer and then I see her. This must be how James feels; only I am not in love with her. I just like her and I mean, who wouldn't, she's the whole package. I run to catch up with her but she's already getting in a carriage with Lily, Alice and Jen. I nudge James in the waist.

"Let's get in that one." I say pointing at the carriage that the girls just got into. He smiles.

"You, my friend, read my mind." He grabs hold of Remus's wrist and we scramble into the carriage. Lily looks mildly put off by this; her face contorts in anger and she moves as far away from James as possible. Then we're off.

*Jennifer's POV

So this has to be the most awkward carriage ride of my life. Lily is staring daggers at James, while James is staring with adoration at her, Sirius is even looking at Myer in a kind of creepy way and then there's Remus who is squished in the corner reading a book. I never really noticed how good looking Remus actually is, okay so he's no James Potter of Sirius Black but he's up there. Plus he's smart. And caring. And sweet. And he cares about his friends. And he's mysterious, I feel like no one knows the real him, it's as if he has a secret he's trying to hide. I'm going to find out what that secret is.

The silence in her is defining; you could cut the awkwardness in here with a knife. Luckily, we have Sirius.

"Soooooooo?" I roll my eyes; he really is just making things more awkward.

"You guys are heads!" He says pointing at Lily and James; you have to give him credit for trying.

"That'll mean we can get away with more stuff right?" If possible, this makes Lily even angrier and I swear I can see smoke coming out of her ears, her jaw was clenched and I could tell she was trying not to yell. James pokes Sirius in the ribs.

"Ow. Or it means we'll get away with less stuff…" My eyes wander over to Remus; he's smiling. I was one of those cute half smiles that made me smile and go giddy insi-. WAIT. NO. Jennifer Adam does not fall for guys, not like Alice falls for Frank any way. NO freaking way. I'm practically a girl version of Sirius. I date tones of guys but there are never any feelings and that's the way I like it. But maybe I want more, maybe I'm mature enough to realise that now I want a serious relationship. Maybe I want someone to look at me the way James looks like Lily. Maybe…

"So how was everyone's holiday?" He's persistent for sure. No one answers.

"That good huh?" He's pretty much talking to a brick wall. We've only been back for five minutes and I'm already bored of his voice.

"Sirius just do us all a favour and shut up." I say. He pouts and gives me his stupid idea of puppy dog eyes all the while I am just giving him a death glare. Finally, he gets the picture and shuts up not before muttering:

"Jeez, women…" I glare at him again and then he mimics zipping his lips. The rest of the journey is spent in silence.

When the carriage stops, everyone is very eager to get out. Lily trips out and is caught by James, she blushes. Wait. What. Mental note to ask her about that later. Slowly we make our way up to Hogwarts aka home. I love it here. The castle is as magnificent as ever. We race up the stairs and into the dormitory. I chuck my trunk on the floor and then collapse on my bed. _God I missed this place._

"Don't you just want to strangle Sirius?" I exclaim.

"Yeah. It's like he doesn't know how to shut up." Myer replies. Lily's hovering in the door way.

"Can I leave my stuff here while we ear?" I forgot she gets to share a common room with that hunk known as James Potter.

"Sure, you can pick it up later." Alice responds. And with that we make our way down to the feast. It's a usual start of term feast; the first years are sorted, Dumbledore makes his speech and the new heads are introduced. I've now been to seven of these and after the first one the novelty kind of wears off and I tune out before McGonagall can say the second first years name. Then food is served, all the food you can imagine. At the other end of the table I can see Sirius wolfing down food like his life depends on it. _He's a pig._ And he's staring at Myer again. Just before we leave to go to bed Sirius comes and sits in between Myer and me.

"Hey sweetheart. Hogsmede is coming up. Want to go with me?" Myer's face twists in disgust and Lily is trying to hold back laughter while Alice is staring at her food.

"No thank you."

"What?" It's like he's never been rejected.

"Uh. I'm good thanks." His face is still blank.

"N.O." She spells it out slowly for him. I think it has registered in his mind that she rejected him and a wave of hurt washes over his face. He gets up; his shoulder slumped and walks out the great hall looking thoroughly depressed with his minions running after him (James and Remus).

"Myer, I think you may have crushed the poor boys heart." I tell her.

"Oh. I wasn't aware he had a heart." She pushes her plate away from her a leaves. Lily is laughing her ass off.

"What's so funny?"

"Sirius getting rejected." And then I'm laughing too because I think this is the first time a girls had turned Sirius down. Then me, Lily and Alice make our way out of the great hall.

"So you get to share a common room with everyone's favourite Marauder." I say to Lily.

"Ugh. Don't remind me…" Just then she is stopped my McGonagall.

"Ms Evans please follow me to your dormitory."

"Bye Lils, have fun!" I say and we both give her a thumbs up before heading on our way to our own dormitory.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey so here's chapter 9. Disclaimer – J.K Rowling owns everything except my characters! I hope you enjoy. XOXOXOXO_**

*Remus's POV  
Sirius is sat slumped in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room.

"What's up Padfoot?" James asks casually.

"I have never been more humiliated in my life." He says as he leans forward and puts his head in his hands.

"Why? What happened?"

"She rejected me." He states. _Holy cow. Sirius has never been rejected, the lucky bastard._ James probably isn't helping by rolling on the floor laughing.

"It's not funny. She was going to change my life; she was going to be the one to tame me." _What on earth is he talking about?_

"James you're not helping." Sirius snaps.

"Padfoot, what the hell are you talking about?" I ask.

"Her, she, Myer! I mean it's not like I _love_ her or anything but I mean, she's alright, pretty, smart and she rejected me!" He sighs and then stands up.

"I'm going to bed." He states and then trudges up the dormitory stairs. I'm so confused. Sirius Black is hung up over a girl? No, he can't be. Moreover, what was all that about her changing his life? I give up trying to understand the mind of Sirius Black.

"What's wrong with him?" James asks. I shrug my shoulders. Then a first year runs in.

"James Potter?" He yells.

"Over here!" James yells back. The little kid runs over.

"Ms McGonagall wants you."

"James, you've been here not even twenty four hours and you're already in trouble. What the hell did you do?" I ask him.

"I actually don't know." And I believe him. He gets up and follows the first year.

"Later mate." He hollers back.

*James's POV

I follow the first year and he leads me to a portrait with a picture of an old fat man. Next to the fat man are McGonagall and my Lily flower. The first year quickly disappears.

"Potter, you took your time. Did you forget that you are in fact head boy?" I look down at my badge. _Right this must be about head duties._

"Of course he forgot." Lily says rolling her eyes.

"This is the heads dorm. You two must agree on a password and then tell it to Charles here and then you may tell it to anyone you wish to but chose them wisely. Goodnight." And with that, she leaves.

"So what should our password be then?" I ask Lily, flashing her one of my award winning smiles.

! don't know. Just pick one so I can go to bed." She does look tired, leaning against the wall, bags under her eyes – probably from the nightmare.

"How about relashio?"

"Sounds good." We tell the fat what we want our password to be and step inside.

It's amazing, it's the same size as the Gryffindor common room and we have it all to ourselves. It's decorated in the Gryffindor colours; red and gold. In the far right there is a fire place in front of a plush red love seat. _I can see it now, Lily and me snuggled up on the love seat in front of the fire. If only._ Lily is already over the other side of the common room heading towards a door. I look around. One door. A mischievous grin spreads across m Lily is already over the other side of the common room heading towards a door. I look around. One door. A mischievous grin spreads across my face, maybe Sirius was wrong, and maybe we will get to share a room after all. Suddenly Lily emerges from the door.

"Wipe that smile of you face, there's two rooms back there you perv!" _Great, now I'm a perv. And we were getting along so well._

"Night." She says with a small smile and before I can reply she's already through the door and I hear a door close. I'm no were near tired so I light the fire and sit and stare at it for a while, coming up with ideas on how to get Lily to like me. It's our last year and if I don't gt her this year then I might never get her and I can't imagine a life without Lily Evans. After a while I fall asleep and dream that I'm getting married to Lily. I awake to a scream.

*Lily's POV

I wake up screaming. That same nightmare again. I'm out of breath and sweating. Then there's a knock at the door.

"Lily are you alright?" He asks he voice muffled by the door. I walk over to the door and open it. Standing in the door way is James, his hair messier than normal and his robes severly crinkled like he slept in them.

"Uh yeah…" I say very conscious that I'm only in a tank top and pajama bottoms.

"Really? I heard you scream." He ask his voice is full of concern and so is his face. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I gave him a chance._

"Just that stupid nightmare again." I stare at my feet, willing the tears away. _Why am I so upset by this? It's just a stupid nightmare. Not real. Not real._ But the images are still flashing in my mind. Then before I can process what's happening James walks towards me and hugs me, I'm too tired and emotional to even think about what is happening so I snuggle my face into the side of his neck. Tears are falling down my cheeks before I can stop them. He pulls back and wipes the tears away with the back of his hand, then stares into my eyes. His eyes are gorgeous, blue and soft with concern. We stand there for what seems like ages, just staring at each other. None of us wants to move because this, here, it feels right. Him holding me, it's wrong on so many levels but for some reason it feels right. His watch beeps five am and we're forced to break apart so we can get some sleep. For the rest of the night I sleep peacefully.

**_So another chapter comes to an end. I thought it would be easy to write a fanfic but it is so not. I had to re-write this three times before I was happy with it and on top of that I had writers block for most the week. I hope you enjoyed it though. Remember to comment and vote! XOXOXOXO_**


End file.
